Things change
by LtodaL
Summary: full summary inside JasonCarly and BrendaSonny AU Carly used to be popular but something happened to change that. WARNING SOME MATURE CONTENT IN NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

I know I know I have finished any of my other stories but I just came up with this idea and I had to write it.

It is a Jason/Carly and Sonny/Brenda story AU. Sonny, Jason, Carly and Brenda are in high school their senior year and things well they change.

Carly Benson was a cheerleader an done of the most popular girls in school but things change

Jason Morgan was a preppie rich boy but things change

Sonny Corinthos was one of the meanest bully in school

Brenda Barrett was the biggest slut there was but things change.

**Second day of school, Morning**

Carly Benson pulled into the school parking lot and stopped the car. She reached for the handle of the door but she didn't open it. Instead she just sat there wondering how her day could turn out. She sat there for at least 5 minutes before she opened the door and got out. She grabbed her bag and started to make her way into the building.

She turned a corner into the crowded hallway that led straight to her locker. In the hall she couldn't ignore the constant stares, dirty looks, laughs and whispers that she was given. When she got to her locker she wasn't surprised when she saw in big red letters the word, "WHORE" spray painted on her locker. She tried to shrug it off and went up to her locker and did her combination. She could feel everyone's eyes watching her and when she opened her locker it didn't get any better. Almost every surface of the inside of her locker had curse words. She tried to ignore them and grabbed a book but she saw that her book had the words like, "Bitch or Slut on it, all her papers were torn and replaced with papers that had Bitch in bold type. She couldn't take it anymore and it got harder because every once in awhile she would hear one of those whispers she tried to ignore. "I can't believe she showed up today." or "Oh my god I can't believe she did that, what a whore."

Carly got sick of it, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. It was best if she just went on her way so she slammed her locker shut and that was when the thing she dreaded most of all to see. Robin Scorpio her so-called best friend. Robin was just staring at Carly. Then she finally said in a fake concern kinda way with a smirk, "Oh, god Carly what happened to your locker?

Carly tried to ignore it but she couldn't she just snapped and said, "you should know you did it!"

Robin replied full with attitude, "Oh please, like I'd sink that low! Actually this Carly" she said pointing to her locker, 'is more your style."

"You know what I don't care! I thought you were my best friend but obviously I wasn't! I mean come on Robin what happened?"

Robin suddenly got pissed and she snapped, she slapped Carly in the face. "What happened?!" what happened was that you tried to steal my Patrick, my boyfriend! I thought you were my friend obviously I was wrong. You know everyone told me you were a bitch but I never for one second thought you would do something like that to me, your best friend!"

A single tear fell down Carly's face so she ran past the crowd that had formed. Robin shouted out, 'Bitch" then the bell rang and everyone dispersed to class.

Carly was in the bathroom. It was the one where girls come to smoke so it smelled of smoke. She went into one of the stalls and sat on the seat. She started crying it was the middle of first period and her day was already going bad. She looked up at the stalls to read the little things girls would write, "I love Patrick" "F you" or Brenda Barrett is a Ho." she never met Brenda but by the looks of it she probably wouldn't like her. Then she saw it, in sharpie, the words, "Carly Benson is a slut." Carly couldn't believe it, not because somebody had written that but because it didn't look like it was new, so it must have been done in junior year. She knew had written it. She remembered it all too well.

Carly was in the hall way talking to Robin, Robin said, "Look I could get any guy I want."

Carly replied, "Really then prove it, go up to Patrick Drake and kiss him."

"Okay, fine but you have to go and make out with Ric Lansing. Robin said this with a smirk.

Carly had a disgusted look on her face, 'No way in hell, that is disgusting he is a freak. And besides he is dating Alexis Davis."

Robin laughed, 'ha that is funny like that prude could hold a candle to you. Look I know it is disgusting, trust me I know, but that is the only way I'll kiss Patrick. And I have to admit Ric is hot."

Carly got a smile on her face and said, "Oh, who are you kidding even if I didn't kiss Ric you would still make out with Patrick. But on the other hand I have to admit Ric is hot. Okay fine, I guess a quick make out session couldn't hurt and it would probably make my reputation, since he is a senior."

"Great! There he is, go!" she pushed Carly over to where Ric was standing.

Carly practically fell into his arms. Ric caught her. "Whoa are you okay?"

Carly straightened herself up and said, "Yeah sorry just didn't notice the sign "Wet floor" maybe I should pay more attention." She put on her famous shy smile that worked every time on a guy.

Ric couldn't help but smile back. "Well uh watch where you are going next time or you may not be as lucky."

"Yeah you are probably right. Um what's your name?"

"Ric, Ric Lansing"

"Well Ric, Ric Lansing, I'm Carly Benson and thanks for the save. IS there any way I could possibly repay you?" she moved next to him very closely and whispered that last part in his ear then she leaned into his lips and kissed him.

Robin was a little bit away and she was watching everything, then she got out her cell and took a picture she said, 'so sorry Alexis, maybe next time you won't be such a bitch!" she put on her smirk again. Then she saw Patrick and grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him.

The next day Alexis didn't come to school and every one was talking about how Ric Lansing banged Carly Benson, but that wasn't what happened but in a high school where the only people that knew what really happened didn't exactly care what the rumors were things can get exaggerated.

She got out of her stall and looked in the mirror and walked out of there headed to her first period class. It was going to be a long day.

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Tell me what you think**.


	2. lunch time

The day had been long and hard, in every class that she didn't skip she would hear whispers about what a slut she was or she would hear some stupid rumor about why Robin and her were no longer friends but nobody knew the truth. She had heard tons of different versions of what had happened each as worst as the one before. It was lunch time and she looked around at all the groups and cliques wondering which one she belonged to. She used to belong to one, the cheerleader group, the popular group but now she wasn't. Before she would have had no problem finding a place to sit but it was different now.

She looked to all the tables and then saw the table she used to sit at. She saw her friends or those who she thought were her friends around the table talking and laughing then they all looked up and saw carly they sent her a couple of glares and returned to what they were talking about.

Carly couldn't take it anymore so she just went to one of the empty tables and sat down to try to enjoy or try to enjoy her lunch. Her lunch was pretty boring so she took out her home work, she thought, "might as well get something done."

Half way through her calculus homework she heard a voice say, "can I sit here" Carly though that he was talking to someone else so she didn't answer, but the guy said again, "Um, is that a yes or a no?" Clary thought, "Okay maybe he is talking to me." she looked up and saw the most stunning pair of blue eyes staring down at her. She said, "Yeah sure, you can sit." he took the seat across from her and Carly noticed he didn't have a lunch, instead he had a laptop and some papers that had a lot of letters and numbers. He was silent and this annoyed Carly. She tried to figure out who he was but couldn't, she thought, 'maybe he is friends with robin and she sent him over to bug me or he could be a geek that would explain why he is doing work.' then she thought he could be a stoner or emo, maybe punk he could be new that would explain why he was sitting with her. She was brought of her thoughts when she heard the voce of who she dreaded most. Robin

Robin had that fake smile on and she said, "Well, what do we have here? Carly and...What's your name?" he didn't even look up, he just said, "Why do you want to know?"

Carly couldn't help but laugh, she had never heard anyone speak to Robin Scorpio that way but things change.

Robin said, "ugh, loser, whatever, you know you should stay away form this whore, she'll ruin you."

Carly was about to say something but the guy did before her.

He said, "Thanks for the tip, but I don't think she is a whore."

Carly smiled in spite of her self. Robin got a disgusted look on her face and said, 'Whatever, you obviously don't know her." then walked away.

Carly said, 'thanks for the save, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't said something. I'm Carly Benson."

"Jason Morgan"

"Well nice to meet you, are you new?"

He chuckled, 'No I'm not, what made you think that?'

"Well... nothing really... just that I've never seen you before and you're sitting alone."

"Well, we are in the same grade and you were sitting alone."

"Good point, how'd you know I'm not new."

"Well, I've heard the rumors.'

"Oh, which one, because there are a lot that are going around."

"The one where you go to a party with Patrick and don't tell robin and then you sleep with him."

"Well, that is defiantly not what happened."

"Well it is only a rumor."

Carly got up and felt tears coming and said, 'Well it wouldn't be only a rumor if it were about you would it." With that she left the table and then the bell rang and Jason got up and went the other direction.

Carly was brought into the counselors office later that day to talk. The office she was in was small and it was poorly decorated. Carly came in and st down forgetting the meet and greet since she has been in that very office with that very counselor before. The counselor was sitting across from her, she had a white coat on and a black day dress. For a counselor she really did have great taste.

Ms. Cunningham, the counselor, was sitting in the chair across from Carly jotting down something and then she finally acknowledged Carly, "well hello, ms. Benson good to se you again, or do you want me to call you Carly."

"Carly is fine. Why am I here?"

"Well why don't you tell me? I mean is there anything you would like to get off your chest or anything you want to talk about."

"No, well... no nothing. Can I go?"

"Carly I know starting school is difficult and is there something going on at home that I should know about?"

"I already told you there is absolutely nothing to talk about. And starting school is not difficult okay for me it is easy.'

"Okay fine, but until I know that this matter is resolved I'm going to have to see you some more or you can see a good friend of mine she is a psychiatrist."

"I don't need a god damn shrink okay I'm perfect okay, but if it make s you feel better then I will consider going to the shrink.'

"Well until you actually go, then you are going to have to come see me."

"Fine whatever, May I go?"

"Yes."

Carly got up and walked out into the hallway and headed towards her "Whore locker" to get her books.

**What do you think? Good or bad if it is good please review so that I know you like it. But if you don't then don't review so that I don't have to keep writing it.**


	3. car ride

School was finally over and it was still not the end of her shitty day. She had to go home and deal with her over bearing mother breathing down her neck every other minute and her crazy uncle driving her and her cousins up the wall. but in the end if she had to choose she would rather go home than stay another minute in the hell hole she called school. She didn't want to bump into Robin again or even Patrick drake for that matter. She was unfortunately placed in the same class as Robin, PE and they were playing dodge ball, you can imagine how that went. She hadn't bumped into Patrick yet and she didn't want to stick around for it to happen.

During the day she was sent to the principles office to talk.

"Ms. Benson, how are you?"

"I'm okay I guess, considering that I'm in the principles office, can I ask why I'm here."

'Well, has anything happened that you need t-"

Carly interrupted, 'You saw the locker, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, do you have any idea who would do such a thing?"

'Um well..." she was contemplating whether to tell him that she had a hunch that it was Robin. She would probably have detention and have to clean off the spray paint, on the other hand, if she did tell then she would be labeled a snitch and she didn't want to give anyone anymore reason to dislike her. "Um, I have no idea, sorry."

He had his doubts but said, 'alright then, we will get that word off your locker and issue you new textbooks."

"Thank you" she left the principles office and then ran into Robin in the hallway, Robin had said, "Bitch" and walked away.

Carly got out of the building and walked toward her car. She took out her keys and then got inside. She turned on the ignition, but her car made a sputtering noise and then she tried again, she must have tried five times before she gave up and said, "Mo please, not now, Come on!"s he started to cry and then she heard and knock on the window, she looked up and saw that it was the same person that she had sat with, Jason.

She rolled down the window and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for starters you are crying in your car and you had "WHORE" spray painted on your locker."

"Oh, yeah, but that isn't the reason I'm crying. See my car just won't start."she said with a chuckle, sightly embarrassed.

'Well do you want a ride?"

"No that is defiantly okay. I'll just walk." she got out of the car and walked away and then heard his voice again. "You know I don't mind, and I'd feel a lot better if I gave you a ride."

Carly couldn't help but smile, 'you're not giving up are you?"

"Nope" he said with a grin.

"Fine, I guess it is better than walking."

They walked to the other parking lot where his car was located. Hten he stopped and turned to carly and said, 'I'm going to apologize in advance."

Carly got a confused look on her face. "Apologize for what?"

"My friends."

Suddenly we a woman comes running up yelling, "Oh, there you are. god do you realize that we have been waiting here and looking for you everywhere, god. She finally saw Carly and said, 'So sorry, I didn't see you, I'm Brenda Barrett." she stuck out her ahadn and calry grabbed it and saidm, "No problem, I'm calry Benson."

Brenda said, 'I know I've heard the rumors and just so you know, I don't believe any of it."

"Thanks." then Jason asked, 'Where's Sonny?"

She got attitude with him and said, "how the hell should I know I'm not his keeper. She said this as she got into the back seat of the car. Jason just rolled his eyes and got out his cell and text someone.

Carly asked, 'Um maybe I shouldn't aks this but I just want to know, Um is that your girl friend?"

"Who, Brenda?!"

"Well yeah."

"No, Hell no!"

Brenda opened the door obviously she had heard what they were saying and yelled, "Oh please! You would kill to be with me." then she turned to carly and said, "Hey do you want to sit isn the front or the back with me.

"I don't care."

The a man came running up and said, 'well I do. I want shot gun."

Brenda said, 'Oh good, then Carly you get shot gun." She said this with a giggle.

Jason and Sonny just rolled there eyes and then sonny extends his hand out to Carly, 'I'm sonny Corinthos and you are Carly Benson."

Carly shakes his hand and says, 'well Sonny I already knew who you are but how do you know who I am?"

"Rumors."

"Ah, okay."

Then Brenda Screams out, "Jason, Sonny, get your dumbasses in the car!"

Sonny runs up to the car yelling, "Brenda stop screaming!"

Jason looks to carly and says, 'Again so sorry."

She just smiles and they walk to the car.

**Ugh, my friend thinks that this is kinda stupid what do you think?**


	4. on the road

They had been driving for at least ten minutes and sonny and Brenda finally stopped yelling at each other. Jason was concentrating on driving and Carly was feeling a little uncomfortable being in a car with three strangers. Sonny was the only person she had heard of but it didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable if any thing it made it worse.

Brenda finally acknowledged Carly by saying, "oh sorry Carly you are probably getting bored and irritated by my talking right?"

"No not really, it is actually better than when the cheerleaders talk." she laughed and so did Brenda.

Brenda said, "SO tell us about you."

"Not much to tell."

"Come on, popular cheerleader, nothing to tell, yeah right." Jason and Sonny were actually listening and interested in where the conversation had gone.

"Carly said, "well I'm not a cheerleader or popular anymore." she said with a sad expression.

Brenda said, 'Right, sorry, I'll drop it."

Jason finally spoke, "oh, when has Brenda Barrett ever been able to drop something especially gossip." sonny burst out in laughter. Brenda said, 'Okay I resent that alright... oh shit, Jason what time is it?"

Jason replied, "Almost 4:30."

Brenda said, "Oh crap, you have to turn around, we have to got home!" She said in a panic

sonny said, "what? Why?"

"Because! You know why sonny don't act like you don't!" she turned to Jason and said, "Jason please we have to get home please, I'm begging here." she cupped her hands together and pleaded.

Jason gave in, "okay, alright we're going home." he turned to face Carly, 'Um is it okay with you?"

"Of course it is."

Brenda said, "great! Lets go!"

Jason made as quick U-turn and then turned right. Brenda got out her cell and dialed a number. She waited and then she said in to the phone, "Oh, Alice, It's Brenda, could you maybe stay there a little later... oh thanks so much, I'll come by later." she hung up and then turned to carly who was sitting in the chair talking to Jason.

"So...Carly do you like Robin Scorpio?"

"Um, well I used to I mean she was my best friend, now I think of her as nothing but a lying bitch!" She emphasized bitch.

Brenda said with enjoyment, "Great something we have in common, so tell us, what was she like?"

Jason said in a warning tone, 'Brenda."

Brenda said, "What?! I was just asking."

Sonny said, "Brenda drop it."

Carly said, 'NO it is okay, robin was pretty much a bitch back when we were friends, did you guys know her?"

Jason said with a quick, "No!"

Brenda rolled her eyes and said "Jason would you stop, God it doesn't matter anymore it isn't as if she would care anyways."

"Brenda drop it!" sonny yelled

Brenda yelled back, 'NO, I won't she is a the biggest bitch there was and yet you won't so a damn thing not even after what happened!, You know what Jason stop the car!"

Jason and Carly looked at her shocked and then Jason said, "What?!"

"Brenda said, "You heard me, stop the god damn car!"

Jason said, "Brenda, I'm on the highway how th e hell do you expect me to stop!"

Brenda yelled, 'Just do it! I don't want to sit back her with this insensitive jack ass!"

Carly sat there shocked she had never seen this kind of drama in months and was a little frightened as to what Brenda would do if she didn't get her way. Sonny just laid is head back against his seat like this was an everyday occurrence.

Jason was irritated, "Brenda I'll pull over at the next exit."

"NO stop the car now!"

Sonny said, "Brenda just Stop you being a bitch"

Brenda glared at him, "Okay you know what? Carly get out of that seat!"

Carly grew wide eyed, "What?!"

"You heard me, unbuckle your seat belt and climb back here and then I'll climb up there."

Carly looked to Jason, not knowing what to do.

Jason said, "Brenda what the...god...how the hell is she going to climb back there?!"

"It's easy, I've done it before." Brenda reassured carly.

"Carly don't okay, Brenda I'm not getting another ticket because of you okay!"

Sonny said, "Brenda we will stop at the next exit."

"No! Jason if you don't pull over now then I'm going to jump out of this goddamn car!"

Jason was clearly pissed and he actually wished she would jump out but he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Jason said, " Brenda don't do anything stupid okay. I'm pulling over, I'm pulling over."

As soon as they made a full stop Brenda quickly got out and then sonny followed. Jason and carly both got out of the car but before they did Jason said in a whisper, "Still so sorry"

sonny yelled, "Brenda what the hell is your problem!"

"My problem, my problem is you!"

Jason looked at carly and tilted his head to the side to tell carly to follow him. Sonny was getting irritated he picked up some rocks and started throwing them. Brenda got into the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door shut. She crossed her arms and just sat there muttering words.

Jason and Carly were about half way away from the car when they stopped.

Carly said, "so your friends are interesting."

"yeah, more like annoying as hell, I'm sorry you had to be there to see that."

"No, it is okay, I've had a lot more drama in my life than that."

"Okay, good to know, when do you have to get home."

"Doesn't matter." she looked back to the car and saw Sonny pounding on the passenger door and he said, "Brenda, open the damn door, let's talk about this like adults please."

Carly looked to Jason who wasn't really paying attention, just texting on his phone and said, "should we just them together?"

"Yeah, no, they do this a lot, fight I mean."

"Oh, I see, and you what? Just watch." she said with a smirk.

"Well no, usually after things cool down, I get them talking again."

"Ahhh. So you're the guy who fixes everything right? Mr. Fixit."

"You could say that. Anyways just between you and me I think Sonny and Brenda like each other."

Carly burst out laughing, "are you serious, well you know it would explain that." she points to the car and sonny was on top of the hood of the car and yelling in sing song, "Brenda, Brenda is a bitch, she is as annoying as an itch."

"Yeah we should probably get back, you know before they kill each other or damage my car."

"Carly smiled at the last comment and they started to walk back, Brenda went to sit in the back while sonny sat in the vacated seat. Carly got in the back with Brenda and Jason sat in the drivers seat. They drove away leaving behind a trail of dust.


	5. emancipated

**I'm glad you like the story so far, if you like this try reading my others.**

The rest of the car ride was silent, accept for the occasional, "hurry up" that Brenda gave. They just arrived at a big building and drove into a parking garage and Carly noticed a sign that said, "Harbor View Towers" carly was confused and Brenda whispered to Carly, "I live in the penthouse." Carly replied with a nod, now understanding. Carly thought she must be rich. They pulled into a parking spot next to a black chevy. Brenda reached into the back and grabbed a pink bag, that looked awfully full. She got out of the car and then Carly did the same. Jason got out and went to the back of the car and popped the trunk, he got out a couple of bags and asked carly to take them up with Brenda. Carly grabbed the bags that were full of groceries. She followed Brenda to the doors and then watched as Jason got into the car with Sonny and drove away. Carly and Brenda both walked to the elevator an got in.

Brenda had said, "Thank you for letting me stop here first, and Jason will be back he has to drop sonny off or else I might kill him."

Carly said, "No problem, it was my pleasure."

They got off the elevator and headed for the penthouses and Carly was surprised to see a tall man dressed in a suit outside the door that Brenda headed to. Brenda walked swiftly up to the penthouse door and said, "Hey Max this is my friend Carly, Carly this is Max." Carly nodded politely since she had a handful of bags in her hands and then Max went up to her and grabbed the bags, "I'll take these."

"Thank you." carly said as politely as she could since she was a little scared of him."

Brenda got out her key and opened the door, she walked in a long with Max and then carly came in. She saw that the living room was beautifully decorated, with nice colors that were not too girly and that were nice fall colors. She noticed there was a pool table in the room but not a lot of furniture. Brenda placed the bag on the couch and then she sat down. Max came out of the kitchen carrying three bottles of water, he handed Carly one and then gave one to Brenda, he said, "I put the bags in the kitchen, and if you need anything I'll be in the hall."

Brenda said, "Thanks Max, oh you have to tell Bob that Jason will be giving Carly a ride home when he gets back so he doesn't have to worry.

Max said, "Anything that Jason does you have to worry about." he walked out leaving Carly and Brenda together."

Carly stood there not knowing what to do, she looked around the room and saw a bunch of picture frames that had pictures of Brenda and Jason, there wee pictures of a baby and others of Sonny. Brenda looked at carly and then she said, "You can sit down if you want, it makes it easier for me to talk to you." Carly smiles nervously and walks over to the couch and sits down.

Carly says, "I love this place, it is great, is it okay with your parents if I'm here?"

Brenda said, "my parents died 4 years ago."

"Oh I''m so sorry, so you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Um, it was a drunk driving accident, my sister was being stupid and she decided to drive drunk and my parents went after her and they were on the street, my parents weren't paying attention and they crashed into each other, my parents didn't make it, but my sister did, but she is paralyzed in her legs."

"Wow, it must be difficult living with foster parents and all."

"Actually I don't live with foster parents, I'm emancipated."

"Oh wow, so you live here by yourself."

"Not that either, I actually live with Jason, he got emancipated too, he's great."

"How'd that happen?'

"Well Jason's family were my foster parents and this one day things just got out of control and things were thrown and things were said that we didn't mean and next thing we know we are talking to a lawyer and we are emancipated."

"Whoa, sometimes I wish I was emancipated, but other times I'm really glad I have my mom."

"Yeah, true, I know I miss the Quartermaines, but other times it is just too hard."

the door opens and then Jason comes in carrying a carton filled with coffee for three. Brenda gets up and says, "yay coffee," she takes one and begins to walk out the door but stops and turns to look at Carly, "Carly, um f you want we should hang out tomorrow, maybe during lunch."

"I'd like that."

"Cool" Brenda opened the door and walked out then Jason gave Carly a coffee and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." they both walked out of the penthouse, Carly said bye to Max and they left the harbor view towers.

Jason and carly were in the car when carly asked, "Where's Sonny?"

"I dropped him off at work."

"Work?"

"Yeah work, it's when you go somewhere and do stuff to get money."

"I know that, but where's work?"

"It's a coffee shop."

"Ah explains the coffee, turn here."

They pulled up to a diner called Kelly's

Carly says, "Thanks for the ride."

"Um.." Jason was confused, "you live in a diner?"

"Oh no. I live in a house, I work here, my family owns the place."

"Oh okay"

Carly got out of the car and made her way to the diner, then she turned back and saw Jason about to pull away, she waved and he waved back, then he drove off. She entered the diner, and went behind the counter and grabbed her apron, that was when she saw him, Patrick Drake, the man that changed everything for her."

He walked up to her and said, "hey Carly, long time no see, I've missed you." he hugged her and now she could feel tears in her eyes, he broke away from her and then smiled, she turned away so he would not see the tears coming down.

"Look I'm sorry about...Robin, she had no right to do that to you ,she was wrong and I'll talk to her."

"No that is okay, I'm a big girl I can handle it, you know what, I have to get back to work, but it was really good to see you, bye." she quickly made her way to the back room and ran up to a sick, she put her hands on the counter of it and started panting and then she turned on the water and cupped some water in her hands and splashed it on her face, her eyes were all red and then she looked her self in the mirror, really looked and she cried.

**I am really enjoying the reviews keep them coming I want to hear what you think even if it is criticism. **


	6. tell me

On the next day of school it was pretty much the same, she had called a toe truck the day before and now she took the bus until they could fix her car. There were still gossip about her but they didn't bother her as much, she had run into robin at least 12 times and each time she would call her a whore or slut. Carly decided not to skip any classes and when she went to her 3rd period lit class she was surprised to see Robin in it and Brenda was there too. Brenda and Carly sat together in that class and then they had pe together as well, Brenda had skipped PE the day before.

At lunch time, Brenda caught up to Carly and she said that they should sit together since they both didn't have anyone else to sit with. They grabbed the first empty table they could find and sat. Carly had brought her lunch but Brenda didn't have anything so Carly decided to share with her. They talked for at least ten minutes about the latest fashion and makeup trends then Carly asked Brenda, "Where are Sonny and Jason?"

Brenda rolled her eyes and said, "oh them. Sonny is finishing some homework in the library and Jason is doing community service."

Carly looked confused, "Community service?"

"Yeah, it isn't as if he volunteered or anything, he decided to beat this guy awhile ago and he is still paying for it."

"Oh, who did he beat up?"

"Look I don't exactly feel that comfortable talking about who Jason beats up, I mean I have my own life, if you want to know ask Jason."

"Oh sorry."

"Look it's not like I don't want to tell you, it is just this is Jason's and I don't have a right to tell you about it."

"Okay."

It was silent for quite awhile and then Brenda decided to break the ice.

"Look if we are going to be friends we are going to have to talk and discuss things, so I'm Brenda and you are..."

Carly looked at her as if she was crazy and said, "Brenda are you serious this is ridiculous."

"No, you are suppose to say who you are"

"Carly" she rolled her eyes and let out a giggle.

Then Robin came over along with two other cheerleaders and then robin said, "oh look what we have here, the two biggest whores in school." she said with a fake smile.

Brenda said, "go to hell Robin and take the skank squad with you."

One of the cheerleaders said, "who are you calling a skank?"

Carly said, "I think she was talking to you Kelly."

Robin said, "shut up bitch."

Brenda said, " you're the bitch Robin, maybe you should take your slutty ass over there.' she said pointing to the trash can. 'It's where you belong,"

Robin said, "who are you kidding Brenda, how can you call me slutty when you don't even remember the number of guys you've had sex with."

Brenda said, "Well, you and your friends here should know, since lying on your back is your speciality."

The other girl said, 'oh you little...'

Robin interrupted her, 'Sam calm down, we don't have to take this from this ho, let's go." she turns around but instead of walking away she turns around to face Brenda, "Oh one more thing" she takes her hand and slaps Brenda across the face. "Now we can go." she turns around but then Brenda turns her around and punches her in the nose, "My nose!"

Carly said, "Looks like you need another nose job."

Sam and Kelly both push carly and Brenda. Then carly and Brenda push them back, the next thing you know there is a crowd of people and Sam and Kelly are on the floor with Brenda and Carly on top of them, with Robin pulling Carly's hair. Then there is a loud whistle and two teachers are trying to separate Brenda and sam and Kelly and Carly. Then the teachers yell "detention for you five."

"Oh my god, this was my first detention!" Carly whined

"Yeah I know, this is like my hundreth, so it doesn't matter to me."

It was after detention and brenda and carly were outside of the school.

Brenda said, "So do you need a ride, I could get Jason to give you one."

Carly saisd, "Yeah that would be great. Thanks."

'Hold on I just have to call him." she took out her cell and pushed a button then she put it to her ear. 'Jason it is Brenda, I need a ride home and so does carly.

'I thought you were going to take the bust today, and it is like 4:30 why were you at school for so long?"

"CArly and I got into it with Robin a the skank squad then we go detention, so that is why I missed the bus."

"Oh okay, well I'm at the coffee shop now so you can just walk and then I'll give you guys a ride later, after work."

"Okay bye." she hung up and then said to Carly, "Okay, good news is that we can have a ride, bad news we have to wait till Jason finishes work."

"Oh okay, no problem, so what are we going to do."

"Well the coffee shop isn't that far, so he told us to walk there and then he would drive us later."

"Okay lets go." they stated walking to the coffee shop and then when they got here they found Jason all ready to go, so he took them home and then that is what they did for the rest of the week.

Two months later

"So Brenda what is going on with you today?"

"Not much I have to get home early so we can't hang."

'Okay, Brenda? I wanted to ask you something. Um for the two moths that I have nknown you I have never been able to hang at your place with you, why is that?"

Brenda looks away from carly and down at her shoes and says, 'No reason."

"Okay fine you don't want to tell me that is fine, I just thought that we were friends."

"We are. Best friends, but there are things I don't want you to know probably the same for you."

'No! I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Whatever, then what really happened with Patrick."

Carly looked away from her and said, "I'll tell you if you tell me why you are here one day and not the next, why you always have to rush home."

Brenda looked at her and said fine, let's go, and I'll tell you."

They drove to the penthouse and were greeted by Max again like always, and then Brenda and Carly entered, Brenda told carly to wait there and she ran upstairs. A couple of minutes later she came down with a baby girl in her arms followed by a fairly big woman. Brenda went to Carly and said, "Cassie, meet my friend Carly, Carly this is Cassandra, Summer Morgan, my daughter. Carly grew wide eyed, she was shocked that Brenda had a daughter and now she felt horrible for jumping down her throat about it. Brenda could tell Carly was uncomfortable so she said to Alice, "Alice could you take Cassie up for her nap please?"

"Of course, Ms. Barrett." she takes Cassie upstairs and then Brenda finally speaks, "SO are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shocked."

"Yeah I know that is exactly how I felt when I found out I was pregnant. Two years ago."

"Wow, is Jason the dad?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well you both are living together and her name is Cassandra, Summer _Morgan._"

"Yeah well, Jason adopted her, when the real dad tried to take her away from me."

"Oh wow, no wonder you have a hard life."

'Yeah, okay so you know what you wanted to know so what really happened?'

"Oh that, well this is going to be hard I don't even no if I can do this."

"Hey, it's going to be okay what ever it is you can tell me."

'Oh, here goes, okay well, at the party, I was... I was... raped."

**What do you think? The story about what happened to carly goes very differently than what any of you may think so remember that.**


	7. What!

Brenda looked at carly shocked, "you were raped?"

Carly nodded, "yeah it was at the end of the year party."

"God, I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have never made you tell me."

"No it is fine, it is actually good that I was finally able to tell someone, and I think that it is helping me deal with it, even if it is hard." she wiped her tears that had fallen out of her eyes and sniffled.

Brenda walked over to her and placed her hand on Carly's arm, "is there anything I can do for you? Anything you want, just name it."

"I just need to talk about it."

"Okay, I can do that... have you told anyone else?"

'No, just you, and Patrick."

"Well of course Patrick, I can't believe that ass raped you, oh my god, he seemed like such a nice guy."

"He is."

Brenda stared at her confused and astonished that she had said that, "How can you say that he is a nice person?"

"Because he wasn't the one that raped me. It was his twin brother Derek." she closed her eyes and tears fell"

"I never knew that Patrick had a twin."

'Yeah not many do, he doesn't go to our school he goes to this delinquency school. It is like boarding school, but only for bad kids."

"Wow, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared and besides Patrick asked me to keep my mouth shut."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it still?"

"Yeah it is good for me if I talk about it."

"Whenever you are ready."

"I know it is just...hard you know, but I need to talk about it"

'Okay, you don't have to tell me right now, we can just sit here and talk about something else. And then when you think you can do this, we will talk about it."

"Okay sounds good, so what should we talk about?"

"I don't know, I'm sure you have like a million questions."

'Yeah I kinda do, like about the baby."

"I thought so, what do you want to know?"

"Well, who is the father?"

"This guy you probably don't know him, but his name is jasper jax."

"Jasper Jax? He dated Robin for like a few months."

"Yeah that is him, we used to date, and then we broke up and we had this one night together, and the next thing I know I'm pregnant."

"Wow, why did you guys break up?"

"That is a long story, and it has to do with Jason. A long time ago, Jason was a complete prep, I'm serious, his best friend was Jax, you know even after he turned all badass, and he started dating robin."

"What?! No way, robin was my best friend, I had no idea."

"No one did, they kept it on the DL, anyways this one time, Jason and I go to Jax's place, and we walk into his room and he and robin are together. Jax said he was sorry but I know that he really didn't care, Jason wasn't hurt by it, honestly he didn't care, he only did because Jax hurt me. Jason broke up with Robin and I broke up with Jax, he and robin start up a relationship and Jason and I go on like nothing happened."

"Wow, that is unbelievable, I can't believe robin would do that."

"Believe it."

"Oh okay I have another question, how did Jason become Jason Morgan."

"Oh yeah I love telling this story, as I said before Jason was all preppie, and you know that is what I thought when I was seeing Jax, you know, I wasn't that close to Jason back when we were living at the mansion, I was closer to AJ, his brother, and I knew absolutely nothing about him. And then one day, I go up to his room and I see, him dressed in this black t shirt, dark blue jeans, and a leather jacket, I was stunned to see him like that, because he has never worn that before, then I see him climb out the window and me being my curious self, goes out the front door and I follow him to this parking lot that smelled horrible, it was right next to this old abandoned warehouse and then..."

_Brenda Barrett gets out of a red convertible and watches Jason Quartermaine get out of the black poursha and walk up to a African American man, Jason gets out a wad of cash and hands it to him, the man and Jason talk for a few minutes and then Jason walks over to a bunch of men who are wearing gangster clothes. He goes over and then gets onto a black motorcycle. Brenda Barrett goes behind a dumpster when Jason drives towards where she is. He passes her and drives up to where the other motorcycles are and they al line up across, like you do in a race. Brenda watches in amazement as the bikers race to the other end and then go into the abandoned building. You can here loud crashes, and yelling from the inside, two of the bikers come out and race towards the finish line. Brenda is scared since Jason was not out of the building yet. Suddenly there is a loud crash and everyone looks up, they see Jason flying out of the window that he just crashed into. The crowd screams and roars, Brenda starts screaming too. He lands perfectly in front of the other bikers and races towards the finish, he finishes first and everyone cheers except for some who were obviously pissed off. One of them spots Brenda and wonders what a girl who is wearing a pink pant suit is doing out there in the ghetto. He walks over to her and grabs her by the arm._

"_Hey pretty lady, what are you doing here, are you lost?"_

"_Um no, I just stopped here to watch."_

"_Really? So who did you bet on?"_

"_Bet on?"_

"_Yeah, like put your money on."_

"_I didn't know we could."_

"_Well that is what these things are for, to make money for the crowd and the have fun for the racers."_

"_Well, maybe next time I'll bet."_

"_Yeah, let me give you a tip, always bet on Jason Morgan to win, he hasn't lost one race yet, and he has made a killing, I mean that bastard is whacked out, did you see how he just crashed through the window, Damn! He is one crazy SOB, but he will make you a fortune." _

"_WOW, would've never guessed. SO when is another one of these things?"_

"_Well, come with me and I'll tell you."_

"_Hah not worth it, sorry."_

"_That wasn't a question." he said gruffly, he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her close to him. He touched her face and went in to kiss her but a man's voice made him stop, it was Jason._

"_Darrel what the hell do you think you are doing?" he stalked over to where Brenda and Darrel are and looked him straight in the eye and then grabbed Brenda and pulled her away from him._

"_I was just going to show this pretty girl a good time."_

"_Yeah? Well you can forget it, you see she is my girl!"_

"_Dude, are you serious she doesn't look like your type, I mean look at her?"_

"_Well she isn't your type but that didn't stop you did it." A crowd was forming around them and they watched the scene unfold._

"_Touche, you got a point."_

_Jason said to Brenda, "Babe lets go." She followed Jason through the crowd there were laughing and giggling from girls who were dressed like ho's. they reached Brenda's car and Jason stopped her, "what the hell are you doing here?!"_

"_I followed you, with good reason, what the hell are you doing her?!"_

"_None of you business.'_

'_Really if you don't tell me maybe I'll ask your parents!"_

"_If you do you are dead!"_

"_Look, I don't care if you get yourself killed flying out of windows, all I want is some cash for keeping my mouth shut."_

"_You're blackmailing me? Fine, how much?'_

"_One thousand a week."_

"_Done!" they shake and Brenda gets in the car and Jason walks back over to the crowd."_

_The next day was pretty awkward, the Quartermaines could sense that something was different, but they decided not to say anything. Brenda and Jason barely talked not like that was unusual but today was really weird, the only time they talked the whole day was when Jason and Brenda would ask, for something on the table, AJ was being a jackass self again, and kept saying stuff like, "Maybe they are sleeping together" or "they are probably on drugs." Brenda and Jason both ignored it, and left the table, once the Quartermaines started to argue. _

_At night, Jason was getting ready to go down to the races, and Brenda was waiting impatiently in her room for Jason to come and give her the money. There was a knock on the door and in comes, Jason wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans, with the signature leather jacket. He hands her the manilla envelope and she looks inside, a bunch of money. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Morgan.' she laughed at that last part. He rolled his eyes, and then tossed her a bag. "Here put this on."_

"_Why? She looked in the bag and pulled out, dark blue, short shorts and a red halter, that cut off above the belly button._

"_You are coming to the races with me."_

"_Hell no, and I'm not going to wear this."_

"_Look you made an appearance as my girl, if you don't come, hat either means, we broke up or I lied about it, either way, it is bad for my rep okay."_

"_Fine, I'll go, for how long?"_

" _A couple of months tops."_

"_Okay, but I'm not wearing this" she held up the red shirt._

"_Well you aren't wearing this either" he said while pointing to the outfit she had on."_

"_I wasn't going to." she rolled her eyes and went to her closet. She reached in the very back and pulled out some clothes. She ran to the bathroom to change. Jason sat at the edge of the bed, and waited. The door opens and Brenda comes out wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt that went down almost full length but you could still see skin. She had on a blue jean mini skirt and black strappy high heels. "You clean up nicely"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Oh it's cold out" he tosses her a leather jacket. She smiles_

_they are in Jason's car and Brenda and him had talked about what to do, and what to say. They pulled up to a street, that was under construction, Brenda asked, "What are we doing here?"_

"_It is a new place, more challenging, and more bad people so act tough and bitchy, and make sure we act like a couple."_

"_Okay, I can so do that." she grabs Jason by the shirt and kisses him on the lips._

"_How was that?" she said with a smirk._

"_Perfect" he said with a smirk of his own_

"_Brenda look, this place is really dangerous, it isn't just racing, it is fighting, like with knives and weapons, okay, if you get challenged I can't help you, and you can't say no, so don't piss anyone off!"_

"_I got it, don't worry, you just do your thing, and I'll do mine."_

_Everyone is outside, waiting for the arrivals, they were all talking about how Jason Morgan's girl was all preppy, and business like, not someone Jason would date. The girls were all laughing at how stupid she looked, and the guys just thought she must be real good in bed. All that talk went away once they saw Brenda getting out of the car, she looked really hot, the girls were jealous as how the guys looked at her while she walked down to them, and the guys were all envious of Jason who was walking right beside her. They got to where everyone was and the head guy who takes up all the bets welcomed them. The races would start later, right now was the fights. Jason got challenged by five guys and surprisingly won four of them, Brenda didn't get challenged, thank god, but that would change. One girl named Faith walked up to her, she was obviously lusting after Jason, the way she would scream and cheer every time he won, it made Brenda sick. _

_Faith said, "hey, the way everyone talked about you, I'd never guess you looked like this."_

"_Thanks, and you are?"_

"_Faith, and you know what, Jason likes girls who are tough and that most certainly isn't you."_

"_How would you know what Jason likes."_

"_Because every single girl he has left here with has been a bad girl."_

"_Well, I'm his girl so that must mean that I'm tough or you are wrong."_

"_Don't get smart honey, it doesn't look good on you, you want to prove you are tough then fine, I challenge you!" the crowd looked to the two girls and Jason shook his head and whispered, "Brenda why do you always piss people off."_

_Brenda watches the girls face and body movemts, she most definatly was no kidding. She looked in the crowd and saw htere satisfied faces, she knew they thought she was going to lose, she would not give them the satisfaction. She said, "fine, bitch you're on." she turns around and walks up to Jason and kisses him on the lips making sure everyone saw._

_They walked away, to get Brenda the stuff she needed._

_Bets were placed and everyone betted that Faith would win and Brenda would get her ass kicked. Jason decide to bet on Brenda to keep up the charade. Brenda went to the fighting area and then the music started to play, gangster rap what a surprise. Faith charged at Brenda but she moved away. The two girls fought and it was bad. Both the girls put up an amazing fight but in the end the winner was Brenda. Everyone in the crowd was shocked, they couldn't believe it. Then the crowd erupted with cheering from some who didn't bet and arguing and shouting from those who lost money._

_After everything settled down, things went back to normal. Except that Jason complimented Brenda on a job well done. They walked over to a crowd of people and they saw a man on the floor bleeding. _

_Brenda says to jason over the crowd, "that poor kid, look at him, he is wait a minute, that kid is Sonny Corinthos."_

"_Who?"_

'_Sonny is this big time bully, I can't believe you haven't heard of him."_

"_Well I haven't and it doesn't matter, we can't stop it and even if we could why should we."_

"_Because he is getting the crap beat out of him."_

"_Not my problem."_

"_Jason...you try to act like this big time tough guy but deep down, you are still jason quartermaine, and he would try to stop this."_

_He looked away from her and then he looked at the scene unfolding in front of his very eyes, he was so going to be dead, he pushed passed the people in the crowd and found his way to the fight, he stepped in front of the two men and said, "That's enough, he lost you won."_

_Sonny stared up at Jason with thank you in his eyes and ran through the crowd. Everybody was screaming and yelling. Then a fist connected with Jason face and then Jason got pissed and started swinging. The crowd erupted in cheers again._

_The fight was over and Jason and Brenda walked to the car, and spotted sonny leaning up against a car. Jason just kept on walking but Brenda looked at him with the pleading eyes and he walked towards Sonny._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm cool, hey, uh thanks for the save back there, I know it could've really got ugly for you."_

"_Yeah well, I like it when it gets ugly."_

"_Well, that black eye says different."_

"_Great, Brenda help me make up a story will you, since this is your fault."_

"_My fault? You were the one that had to hit him back!"_

"_He hit me in the face, what did you expect me to do, Say thank you!"_

"_No of course not because Jason doesn't say thank you or your welcome, no, he doesn't even have manners!"_

"_Oh I know you are not yelling at me right now, I've got a black eye!"_

_She raises her hand in a fist, "Do you want another one!"_

_Sonny stays there and laughs his butt off, they both look at him, and they start laughing realizing how stupid there fight was._

_Jason says, "Yo man, names Jason, and this little piece of work is Brenda_

_Sonny says, "corinthos, Sonny corinthos."_

_They shake and then Sonny says, 'Well again thanks, love to stay and chat but I gotta roll."_

_Brenda yelled to him, "hey we're going to the PC grill tomorrow around 6 why don't you stop by sometime."_

"_Sure why not." he walked to the car and then Jason looked to Brenda and said, "you like him."_

_She slapped him in the gut playfully and said, "shut up." he laughed and put his arm around her and they both walked to the car._

So that is it, after that, sonny and Jason became best friends, but he still was friends with Robin, actually the only time Sonny and Jason ever hung out before was at the races. But after everything that happened with Jax and Robin they became best friends.

'Okay but that still doesn't answer my question, how did Jason become Jason Morgan?!"

'Oh yeah, sorry, forgot that part, well we gradually decided not to care, and one day Jason just exploded, he got so angry, he put aj in a choke hold and slammed him in the table, you know and then he dressed like he always did at the races and so did I. He got a motorcycle and things just changed, Sonny started coming over and we were the three musketeers.

'Cool, I wish my life was like that and not the way it is, with robin, my family, Patrick, Derek." she lets it all out, tears fall and then Brenda comforts her.

"You know you don't have to talk about it."

"I want to. I just need a minute."

"Okay"

she inhales deeply and says, "well this is what happened..."

**Sorry that was so long, I just couldn't come up with anything for Carly's thing so I decided to do Brenda's and Jason's** **life first and then I'll write about the rape. Hope you liked it, I probably could have made it better but I hope this was okay, tell me what you think feedback for my stories help me write. Especially when you suggest something so don't hesitate.**


	8. sorry

"It was at the end of the year party, every one who was anyone was there. I was so excited about the party, so cheery, I got dressed and was ready to go..."

_Carly stood in front of the full length mirror, and asked her cousin Lulu, how she looked._

_Lulu said, "You look great, I wish I looked like you."_

_Carly said, "no you don't you wish you looked like you"_

"_Yeah right, that's why you're a cheerleader and I'm a nobody.'_

"_That is not true, when you get into high school I'm sure you'll make the squad, and you know what, you are the one with the boyfriend, I am single." she turned back to the mirror and applied her lip gloss._

"_What! You could have any guy you want, but me, the first guy that asks me out I jump for it and that was spinelli."_

"_Well, because you are likable you will actually have a boyfriend, in a serious relationship, me I'll never have that." she said as she adjusted her short camouflage skirt._

"_What are you talking about? You are likable, I mean and you have been in a serious relationship before, remember Lorenzo alcazar?"_

"_Lorenzo was a fling, nothing more, he loved me, I didn't love him, and we only dated for like four months, and that was after the year of pining for me. Also people only like me because I'm hot, and popular."_

"_If that is how you see yourself than there is nothing I could do for you." she got up off the bed and walked out of the room. Carly was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock, she turned around and was pleasantly greeted by Patrick Drake._

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Sure, I',m almost ready I just have to fix my hair."_

"_I don't know why it looks great already."_

"_Thank you, is robin in the car?"_

"_No we had a fight before and I thought I should pick you up first then we will swing over to Robin's."_

"_Cool, what did you do?"_

"_Why do you always assume that I did something, Robin could do something too."_

_Carly just stared at him, silent. Patrick rolled his eyes and said, "I was talking to this girl, a sophomore, and then Robin gets all crazy and says that I'm doing her, and I was like stunned, I didn't no how to respond, you know I would never cheat on her?'_

"_I know that, but robin doesn't, I mean after what happened with Jax, she will never get passed it, I mean how you could you? Getting someone else pregnant, it is horrible, she didn't even want to talk about it."_

"_I know but I'm not Jax, I'm not like any one of the guys she used to date, why can't she see that."_

"_Look, let's just get in the car, and go over there, I'll talk to her and you guys can work this thing out, we will go to the party and get wasted, how's that?"_

"_Sounds like a plan, I love how you think. Let's go'_

_they drove in Patrick's car and got to robin's house, the whole house was dark accept for Robins room, Carly got out of the car, and headed towards the door, she reached under the floor mat, and got the key, she opened the door and walked inside, she headed up the stairs and walked down the hall to robin's room, she knocked softly and she heard, "come in" carly walked in and was surprised to see, robin in her Pjs sitting on the bed watching reruns of old soaps. Carly walked over and sat down, she grabbed the remote and turned it off._

"_SO get ready, Patrick is downstairs and you are not going like this."_

"_Then I'm not going."_

"_Robin come on, Patrick told me what happened, he didn't mean anything by it, just get dressed and get your ass in that car and ready for the best party of the whole year."_

"_I just don't want to go, okay, you go with Patrick and get wasted, me I'll be at home, drinking, this." she held up a bottle of vodka._

"_You can not be serious, this is the party of the year, and you want to sit at home, drinking vodka and watching reruns. Come on, go out have some fun, meet a guy and totally make Patrick jealous."_

"_What I'm doing tonight is so much more fun than some jock's party."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Robin tilted her head, to the door, Calry turned around and saw a drop dead grogeous guy walk in, shirtless. Calry turned back to robin who was grinning so much, Carly was shocked._

_The guy walked up and he was obviously in the shower, he was still wet, he reached his arm out, 'hi, I'm Ryan"_

"_Carly"_

"_So carly, don't you have a party to get to." robin said, while walking up and putting her arms around Ryan's chest._

"_Yeah actually, I do but robin can I talk to you for a minute, you don't mind do you Ryan?"_

"_No, no go ahead, I'll just be here."_

_Carly grabbed, robin's arm that was still on Ryan's chest, and pulled her into the hall way._

"_What do you think you are doing!" Carly whispered_

"_Having fun, and you are ruining it."_

"_Good, how can you do this, are sleeping with him?"_

"_Once, before you got here, it doesn't mean anything, chill."_

"_You're telling me to chill, when your boyfriend of a year is outside waiting for you.'_

"_Yes, and if you are going to jump down my throat for it, then you should go I don't need you here to ruin my date!"_

"_Oh my god, why are you doing this he loves you."_

"_This guy is in college, college, and if you aren't happy for me, then leave, I have a real shot with this guy."_

"_Fine, but don't blame me, if everything that you have get's pulled out from under you."_

"_Okay, go, and could you not tell Patrick, I still like him."_

_Carly rolled her eyes and walked away saying, "I would never want to hurt him, like you are doing."_

Brenda stared at her and then suddenly said, "oh my god, what a whore, how could she do that!"

"I know I didn't tell Patrick, I knew that, that would her him more than he already was."

"What else happened?"

"Well, I got to his car and made up this stupid lie about how she didn't want to go to a lame ass party, and said we should go with out her. We got to the party and Patrick gets so wasted, he gives me the keys so we could get home later without crashing into a tree. Then we are dancing and I notice that Patrick is a complete mess, we go upstairs together, and we find this empty bedroom, we go in, and talk. I think he knew that robin was with that guy, then out of nowhere he plants a kiss on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too, he pulls away, and apologizes, then I tell him to get us a couple of beers, he gets up and walks out, and then I hear the door slam, and I say, 'that was quick' then I notice, same face, different clothes and I know that it is Derek.

"_Hey, I saw you and Patrick come up here where is robin?"_

"_She didn't want to come"_

"_Right, probably with some other guy, right?"_

"_Why would you say that, she loves Patrick."_

"_Yeah well, Patrick is a fool to be with someone like her, he should be with you, I mean you are sweet, smart, and not to mention beautiful."_

_Carly smiles in spite of herself and says, 'thanks, but if I were all those things I would have a boyfriend.'_

"_Want one?" he said putting his arm around carly._

_Carly takes his arm off of her and says, "not at the moment, no."_

"_If you change your mind." he goes in and kisses her on the lips, he parts and then looks at her and kisses her again, then he rolls her on her back and he is on top of her, he reaches for her shirt but Carly says, "we shouldn't do this" but he doesn't care he engulfs her mouth and rips open her shirt and a couple of buttons drop to the ground, carly is struggling, trying to get him off, but can't, she doesn't scream or cry, he covers her mouth with one hand, and then reaches for her zipper of her skirt with the other, Carly manages to knock him over a little, but he breaks the lamp, and the room is completely dark, except for the small amount of light that came from the bottom of the door. Derek gets angry and takes the hand that was covering her mouth and slaps her, then he resumes to what he was doing, it is hard and painful, he slips her skirt off and his lips starts down to her abdomen and goes down, she can feel her body tingle, with his touch. He gets up off her, and carly reaches for her clothes she slips on the panties and skirt and then her bra, she still has no tears, nothing, just this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she can hear, him rummaging trying to find his shirt, then Carly notices a shadow on the outside of the door, and then a crack of light emerges, and the lights go on, and there standing in the doorway was Robin Scorpio, looking at them disgusted and heartbroken._

"Oh god that sounds so awful, how could he do something like that?"

"I don't know al I know is I couldn't do anything, It was so hard, I couldn't breath, I wanted to scream for help, but every time I opened my mouth nothing came outI even thought that I could cry but no tears, nothing, I struggled but it didn't do anything, he still was able to do it, he was so strong, I kept asking myself how could this be happening, somebody will probably come up here to stop this, and maybe Patrick would come, but no one came, until robin and it was already over by then."

'God I'm so sorry."

_Robin stood in the doorway, staring at her shirtless best friend and what she thought was her half naked boyfriend, looking pissed, "what the hell is going on!"_

_Carly wanted to say something but Derek did it first, "Robin sweetie, this is not what it looks like."_

"_Like hell, how could you Patrick, how could you, and you my best friend, you are a whore, sleeping with my boyfriend, how could you do this to me!" she said as tears fell down Carly's face. "Answer me! You whore, my boyfriend, mine not your's, god, you disgust me."_

_Carly was crying, and it wouldn't stop ten she finally said, 'Robin I 'm sorry but this is-"_

_Robin cut her off right before she was about to tell her that she was raped, 'save it! I don't want to here it! You were my best friend! You whore get the hell out of my sight! I mean it, get out you ho!"_

_Carly stared out at the hallway looking at all the people in the hall and then back to Derek and Robin, and then she ran out in tears hearing Derek say "I'm sorry baby." she ran passed the crowed that formed and then ran out the front door and the car. She got in and fumbled with the keys she dropped them and then she went down to get them, when she looked up there was Patrick staring at her._

_Carly yelped but realized it was Patrick, she was crying less and then asked with tears falling, 'what do you want?"_

_He looked at her and put his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry, so sorry." he pulled away and then said, "You want me to drive?"_

"_Wouldn't want to drive into a tree." she put in the key and started the car, "I'm going to the police first though."_

_He grabbed her arm and said, "please don't do that, you don't understand what could happen."_

"_He raped me Patrick, and now everyone thinks that, that was you in there, with me!"_

"_I know but he is still my brother."_

"_And you don't care that he raped me!"_

"_Of course I care, but what do you want me to do, sending him to jail won't change a damn thing!"_

"_SO what do you expect me to do, stay quiet, pretend like nothing happened!"_

"_Yes, it isn't that hard, please do this for me, please."_

_She looked at him then turned to look out at the street she started to drive, she drove straight home, and when she got out of the car and Patrick took over the wheel he asked, 'so you aren't going to the police right?"_

"_Yeah, this will just be between us." she sais as she wiped away a tear that had fallen._

"_I'll make this right carly I swear I will."_

_She turned around and walked to the door, she got inside, and quickly, ran upstairs ignoring her mother and cousins when they asked how the party was. She slammed her bedroom door shut and cried her eyes out using the door to keep her from falling to the ground._

"I can't believe Patrick, you should have gone to the police."

"It doesn't matter now there was nothing that could be done about it, no proof, nothing."

"God I'm so sorry she hugged her tightly and then the door opened and Jason and Sonny walked in and asked, "What is wrong" when they saw the tear stained faces of both Brenda and Carly.

**What did you think, next chapter will be good I hope****please review**


	9. what's wrong

Brenda stared at carly and carly stared at her, Jason and sonny stood there not knowing what to do or say, Jason said, "what's going on?"

Brenda said to carly, "do you want to tell them?"

Carly nodded and said, "just give me a minute." she wiped away the tears that spilled over from her eyes, she looked to Brenda for support and she got it, Brenda put her hand on carly's shoulder and said, "I'm right here." carly smiled and then started to speak, "you know how...I was all popular and how all those rumors about me and Patrick came about... well this is the real story..." she laid out the whole story, not leaving out anything, stopping a few times when things got hard, cried and breath, was what she did, paused trying to come up with the right words to explain what happened, then flat out crying in the end.

Jason and sonny listened to the whole story, not interrupting, not even asking a question through the whole thing. When she finished, they looked to Brenda, not knowing what to do, they were dumbfounded, and yet they knew everything, Brenda held carly close as she cried, letting out all her emotions. Jason and sonny, finally breath out very loudly, loud enough for Brenda and carly to look up at them, sonny said something but Brenda and carly didn't catch it. Jason finally spoke up, "wow, that is well...horrible."

Carly smiled slightly and let out a laugh, she said, "well yeah, I was raped doesn't exactly get any horrible than that." she ran out of Brenda's grasp and ran out the door, leaving her purse and jacket in the penthouse, Brenda bolted out after carly screaming, "carly, carly wait!" but it was too late, carly had made her way into the elevator and just as Brenda came up after her the doors closed and carly was alone again. Brenda walked back into the penthouse and said, "she's gone, way to go Jason."

"What the hell was I suppose to say, I've never dealt with something like this."

Sonny said, "maybe you shouldn't have said anything, that would've been good."

Brenda said, "shut up sonny, this is no time to joke, this is serious, she is our friend, and we should treat her like it, even if we can't handle it."

Jason said, "yeah you're right, what was that guys name again?"

Brenda asked, "why?"

Jason said, "no reason just want to know."

Sonny said, "sure you do."

Brenda slapped him upside the head and said, "his name was Derek Drake, Patrick's brother, twin actually." at that moment Jason grew wide eyed, he couldn't believe it, he never thought he would hear that name again, sonny noticed Jason's shock, and soon put the pieces together, Derek drake from the delinquency school Jason was sent to a month after he beat the crap out of a few guys. Brenda stared at the two, not knowing what was going through there heads, what were they thinking, she had no clue, it wasn't like them to just shut up like that, after hearing the guys name she thought they would go out and try to track him down, but they didn't they just stood there looking at each other as if she wasn't in the room, she got fed up with the silence and finally asked, 'am I missing something here?"

Sonny tore his eyes from Jason's and looked at Brenda and breath in deeply, he said, "Derek drake went to the same school Jason went to after the...incident." that was what they called it, they had promised never to speak of it to anyone ever again, not even to each other. Brenda was still out of the loop she had no clue what that had to do with anything, "so?" she asked

Jason rolled his eyes, as did sonny, he walked over to Jason who was now sitting on the desk chair and "tagged him in" Jason got up and sonny took his seat, Jason went over to Brenda and said, "he was the guy you know who, you know," Brenda shook her head around "going to need a little more here." Jason sighed, he had promised not to mention it anymore than he had but it didn't exactly matter, did it? "Derek was the guy that planted the drugs in that guy Mitch's room, who got arrested, and served some jail time."

"Okay? What does that have to do with anything, I honestly don't get it, and why the hell have I never heard of him till now?"

"Look, the school is in another part of the state and the drake's didn't move here yet. And after this incident involving a girl, the family were really ashamed and they moved here, they left him there, and never really spoke of him to anyone, alright?"

"Okay I'm still a little confused, what the hell did he do?"

"Let's just say it involved a knife." Brenda stared at him and gasped.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me, and why wasn't he put in jail."

Sonny stepped in and said, "they had no proof that he did anything, but they said if he was accused of anything else that he would be put in jail for a long time."

Brenda says, "well that explains why Patrick was so protective, poor carly, I can't even imagine."

sonny and Jason both sigh thinking of carly, she had really grown on her, as much as Brenda did, and they would kill Derek for hurting her. Jason noticed that Alice had come down and he cleared his throat, "Alice, hey didn't hear you, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, you guys doing okay?"

Brenda answered, "yes everything is good, how is my sweet little angel?"

Alice sighed, "asleep, at last, the girl put up a real fight, but she is down for the night, do you guys need me tomorrow I have a full day with the Q's."

Jason said, "no it's okay, we can manage, you know what I have to go out, and I'll bring carly her stuff."

Brenda looked at him and said, "don't push your luck okay"

Jason nodded, and sonny handed Jason the purse and jacket, Alice looked at him strangely but didn't say anything. None of them caught it, and he said, "be back later, don't wait up, do you need anything?"

Brenda said, "yeah, diapers, and a pacifier, I swear she goes through her things as if they grow on trees." she laughed as did Alice. Jason said, "diapers and pacifier got it, I won't forget... this time"

Brenda said, "sure you won't, and just in case you do, I 'll call to remind you okay, hey make sure carly is okay, and tell her if she needs to talk come to me, and not you two bozos."

Jason said, "got it," and walked out the door along with Alice. They got to the elevator and Alice stopped him and said, "Jason if you are planning on doing something wreakless and dangerous, don't, remember, what will happen, you can't have another... incident." she said, while referring to the incident that got him stuck in the delinquency school. Jason looked at her reassuringly, "I won't I promise, I'm not stupid Alice, I know, that I could get thrown in jail, I get it, but you know I cover my tracks extremely well."

"Jason please don't, promise me."

there was a long silence and Jason finally said, "you know that I can't promise you something that I can't keep." and then he walked into the elevator while Alice stood there with pleading in her eyes, as the doors closed.

Carly was in her room, listening to the crappiest 80's music in history, she turned off the radio and looked up at the ceiling. Carly had run home in the pouring rain, she had walked from the penthouse to her place a few times before with Jason. It wasn't until she got to her street did she remember that her things were still at Jason's but she didn't care, she ran straight into the house, soaking wet, and found her family in the hall looking at her, bewildered, they were wondering what the hell she was doing running in the rain with no jacket, Bobbie wanted to ask her if she was okay, but instead said, "go get out of the wet close." and walked with Luke, carly's uncle, into the living room where her cousins were staring at her through the doorway. Carly ran up the stairs not even giving the room and her family a backward glance.

Carly lie in bed, thinking hard about the night's events, how she had found out about her best friend's baby, and spilled her guts about the one thing that she was able to keep a secret. There was a knock on the door, she pretended not to hear it but it continued, she heard a voice on the other side, "carly, hey carly, I know you can hear me, open up, it is time for dinner and Bobbie wants you to set the table." she shoved her face into her pillow as her cousin Lucky spoke to her through the door she heard, "forget it, but don't blame me when she comes up here to yell at you." carly could hear the footsteps of her cousin go down the stairs and the distant voices of the all too familiar, "carly, get your butt down here, it is time for dinner!" her mother would yell as loud as she could. Carly gave up and dragged herself to the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she picked up the plates as she watched her cousins, Lulu, Nicholas, and lucky place dishes of food on the dining room table. Bobbie looked at carly with that mother knows best look, and placed her hand on carly's forehead feeling for a temperature, "carly what is wrong with you? You don't have a fever, did you have a bad day at school?"

Lucky cut in, "she always has bad days at school ever since she quit the cheerleading team." he laughed, and Luke told him to cut it out.

Bobbie said, "I know you miss it, but this was your decision remember, maybe I could talk to the coach about starting you up again, huh, you were always the best out there."

Luke said, "you know it."

Carly just said, "I don't miss it, that is why I quit, I hated cheerleading."

Nicholas said, 'I thought you quit because you were known as the slutty whore." lucky laughed and so did Nicholas

Luke said, 'that is enough, we don't' talk about family like that, now apologize."

Carly says, "you don't have to, can we just have dinner please."

Bobbie motioned for every one to take a seat, dinner was pretty chatty, carly had stayed quiet, for most of the dinner but Lulu asked her, "Carly, what's wrong with you? Have you gone emo and started cutting yourself?"

Bobbie chastised lulu, "lulu don't say that, carly, what's wrong, something is obviously bothering you, and this family doesn't keep secrets"

Luke said, "are those kids still talking about you? If they are, you tell us, and we will fix it, you hear?"

Lucky said, "no dad, they aren't talking about her, no one talks to her, hey who do you hang with these days, did you tell them about the fight yet?"

Carly glared at him, and Nicholas asked, "lucky what the hell?"

Bobbie stared at carly, "Carly, carly, look at me when I'm talking to you, what is going on with you, fights!"

Carly said, "it was nothing, just some girls picking on me for the thing with Patrick, no biggie."

Lucky says, "huggie, she got into it with her so called best friends."

Nicholas said to his brother, 'luck what the hell, why are you doing this dude."

Lucky said, "well they should know what carly has been up to, and maybe it will make her spill where she has been going after school and during school."

Luke and Bobbie said, "during school?" Bobbie said, "you have been ditching school?"

Carly stared at her food and then looked up at the staring people, 'no, well maybe the second day of school, but now it is just lunch."

Bobbie said, "is that why you stopped bringing lunch? Carly this isn't you, what have you been doing, I mean you have changed so much, you loved cheerleading now you don't, robin was your best friend now you are in fights with her, carly I don't like this, and not to mention your grades... well your grades are good, but that is not the point, did something happen."

"Yes mom, something happened, I was a slut, I slept with my best friends boyfriend. The rumors are true. Are you happy now, it is true, I'm a whore!" they just stared at her, and they had no clue what to say.

Carly said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, but can we just leave this alone."

Everyone nodded in agreement, someone is at the door, and Bobbie gets up to get it, the table is quiet, and then Bobbie returns with Jason following behind her. Carly looks up in shock, and lulu can't is stunned at how hot he looks. Nicholas and Lucky can't believe that Jason Morgan is in there home and Luke has yet to turn around to see who it is. Bobbie says, "Carly you have a visitor."

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
